Darkness
by CrawledOutOfTheSea
Summary: A death Eater is caught in a bad situation, and a selfless witch comes to his aid. In the secrecy of the darkness these two enemies find something more. NOW WITH AN EXTENDED ENDING
1. Karma

"Well now, what do we have here?" The voice was followed by drunken laughter, and a few hacking coughs. The men following him had seemed to double in seconds, and they reeked of trouble as much as they wreaked of alcohol.

This was not a good situation, but Draco could see no way out. Call this karma, or just plain punishment, either way Draco Malfoy was in deep shit.

"Look at him...We got an escaped circus freak here in our own little alleyway." Another voice drawled from the dimly lit crowd.

"Yeah...He got all dressed up just for us."

More laughter.

Draco straightened, raising his chin, staring down these drunken fools. They had no idea what he was capable of, how dare these muggles mock him. He was exactly the person they should fear most. His Death Eater robes were no laughing matter, and he could have easily hexed them all in a moment...

If only he had his wand.

Draco swore silently to Merlin for ever going against the Death Eater code. He, himself, had participated in similar stunts. Death Eaters who pissed off the others were not treated lightly. And now this was his reward, being left in a muggle village without his wand. He was completely defenseless. At the mercy of drunken muggles.

"I think we need to teach him a lesson." The leader of the group, a badly shaved and pot bellied man, eagerly cracked his knuckles. Draco gritted his teeth, this was pack mentality, and all it took was one idiot to set off everyone else. How often had the Death Eaters used that very line on an unsuspecting wizard?

They surrounded him, and Draco finally admitted to himself that he was scared shit-less. Of fricking muggles.

Someone stepped on his robe, and Draco turned immediately, but the accuser had jumped back into the eager crowd. Another followed suit. Draco swore, and that seemed to finally set them off. A punch was thrown at him, and then all hell broke loose.

Draco had never sunk low enough to fight in the barbaric muggle fashion of using one's fists, and now that had come back to haunt him. Almost immediately he had been whispering curses and hexes, his hand making the natural movements but without his wand he was as good as dead. He had managed to dodge a few blows, but he was completely surrounded. In moments he had a black eye and bleeding nose, and his first attempts to fight back were laughed at. When he had finally hit someone it was a short lived victory; it just fueled them on.

"Ahhh!" he cried out, as an unknown amount of men pounced on him. Draco was thrown to the dirty street and pounded on as men laughed and swore into his face.

He was kicked repeatedly in his stomach and ribs, and any attempts to shield his body was useless. They came from every angle, hitting and kicking him with full force. Someone yanked his hair, pulling his head back, and someone else kicked at his face. Draco cried out as his jaw seemed to splinter in his mouth. The taste of blood was overwhelming.

At some point his arms were grabbed and he was dragged to his knees, and countless muggles took shots at him. His robes were ripped, dirtied and bloody, and Draco had never felt so much pain in his life. He coughed up blood as a knee slammed into his chest, and he collapsed forward, only to be propped up again by rough hands.

Then Draco saw the most beautiful thing alive. A flash of red light that was a beacon of hope; the stunning charm hit one of the men holding him, and Draco pulled away from the now limp hands. Their was a shocked yell as the muggles tried, in their drunken stupor, to make sense of what was happening, but it was too late. More beams of red light flashed around hitting muggle after drunken muggle, and their bodies crashed into the ground or the dirty brick walls of the alley. Draco coughed blood, digging his hand into his side from the pain of his bruised torso, feeling dizzy. He looked up shakily at the sight before him, and faintly heard a voice as he crashed again to the wet, dirty pavement. His eyesight went black before he could get a good look at the savior who was rolling him over.


	2. Healing

When he awoke, it took Draco a moment to realize that he was somewhere else. He was no longer in the alleyway, but that was only a guess, because where ever he was it was dark as night. He was lying on his back, and he took a deep breath, his teeth clenching at the pain in his side that inhaling produced. But he knew the pain should have been much worse, and he cautiously licked his lip, expecting it to be bloody and torn. But it wasn't, it was hardly even sore. Someone had been healing him.

Flexing his jaw, Draco gasped at the jabbing pain, obviously not all of him was fixed.

"Careful," A voice, a female voice, spoke from the darkness, "I was only able to heal the injuries I could see."

Draco nodded carefully.

"Is it your jaw?"

He nodded again.

Slowly a hand came from the darkness, and light fingers brushed his swollen jaw. He flinched, but the hand only pressed harder, feeling the extent of the damage. Then, like a miracle, he saw a wand, and it lightly tapped his jaw. Almost instantly the pain subsided.

"It was just bruised. That's good because I don't have much Skele-grow, and I think you will need all of it for your ribs."

Draco nodded slowly, trying to make sense of everything. His brain had slowed to a dull throb, but he was suddenly aware of his bare chest. His ribcage ached, but did he actually have broken ribs?

"Now that you're awake I can give you a healing potion."

Draco tried to prop his body up, but the hand brought the flask to his mouth, feeling foolish he took a gulp nonetheless, "That," the voice spoke, as Draco coughed at the awful taste, "is the skele-grow." She took the flask away, "but it is mixed with a healing potion that should help with any other bruises I missed."

Draco already felt the warming affects of the potion, and he sunk his head back down gratefully.

Their was a long silence, and Draco let his eyes close, whoever this witch was, she was no danger to him. It had been too long since he had felt like this.

He flinched awake as a wet substance was applied to his left shoulder. Blinking slowly, his eyes slowly made out the figure of the witch leaning over him. She was brushing a paste onto his shoulder and murmuring a spell. He closed his eyes as the spell took effect, the paste hardening and cooling the scratches on his shoulder. Draco felt her lean away, and opening his eyes he grabbed her wrist.

They both froze, and even in the darkness he could see her eyes watching him.

"...Thank you." He murmured finally, realising her arm.

She leaned back slowly, "I, I mended and cleaned your shirt. Everything else I just cleaned and dried. Your...cloak I transfigured into a jacket."

Draco immediately felt uneasy, the witch knew who he was. She knew his position in the war. He eyed her silent form, was this a trap?

"Why did you help me?" He whispered slowly.

The witch busied herself with something, and he felt a pang of unease watching the outline of her wand above him.

"You are so very far from home...Draco Malfoy."

His eyes flew to her shadowed face, "You, "he breathed heavily, "you know who I am?"

He could have sworn she smiled.

"Then why...why did you help me? You know who I am - what I am. Why not turn me in? You also know I am...defenceless." He spat out the last word, the memory of his freshly bruised body coming back to the surface.

The witch exhaled slowly, "I don't know."

Despite himself, Draco rolled his eyes, "Don't know what? Why you helped a Death Eater? Or why you haven't turned me in yet?"

"I think perhaps you have suffered enough today. Nothing more I do could possibly change that."

Draco exhaled slowly, so she too knew the irony of a Death Eater being beaten by muggles. But did that mean she wasn't going to turn him in? What was wrong with this witch? Didn't she care at all about the war?

"Why are you helping me now?"

She didn't answer for a moment, "It has been a long time since I saw anyone of our kind...and, despite the separate sides we may be on in the war, I couldn't let them hurt you..."

Draco desperately wanted to get a good look at the witches face. She was completely mad. No one in their right mind would held a Death Eater. This act of selflessness was too good too be true. It was something only...

"Granger."

The reaction was instant, and the witch reeled back in alarm. It was her. Draco stared at the figure, too in shock to even make a snotty remark.

"What now?" Her voice was on edge. Obviously she hadn't meant for him to figure it out. But that was typical Granger, always thinking that no one else had her level of intelligence. But then this had to be a trap.

"Where's Pothead and Weasel?"

Hermione's head turned away from him, and she exhaled slowly.

"I don't know," She answered slowly, but then her voice grew hard, "But even if I did know, I would never tell you."

Draco thought about this for a moment, she sounded sincere. And she had never been a good liar.

"How long?" The question slipped out of him.

"A while," She said, finally, "I was separated from them...that's how I ended up here."

"Looking for them?"

He saw her fist clench.

"Looking for other members of _my_ side."

"But you found me." Draco whispered, smirking at the irony.

"Yeah...So now what?"


	3. Knowledge

"I dunno, Granger." Draco said finally, "I dunno."

Their was another silence, and Draco shifted, testing out the healing of his torso. Whatever she had given him was strong, and working quickly. He felt almost healed.

"Are you alright?" Her voice made him freeze. Now that he realized Granger, his enemy since before third year, had healed him, Draco was in a predicament. Maybe that's what she was after, she wanted to trap him into a wizards oath. She wanted to get a magical promise from him.

'I'm fine." He said stiffly.

Hermione laughed quietly, a snort that meant she knew the truth behind his words.

Another darkened silence followed.

"Why don't you have a wand, Draco?" Her voice was suddenly very serious, and Draco gritted his teeth. Why was she calling him on a first name basis?

"Because I'm an idiot."

Hermione laughed again, "I knew that already. But it's not everyday one rescues a Death Eater from muggles because he has no wand."

Draco gritted his teeth, "I messed up."

He felt her eyes study him, and Draco was suddenly aware again that he was only half dressed.

"Messed up how?"

Draco looked away from her shadowed figure, was he really going to tell her this?

"I..I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill them...they were...they were..."

"Mudbloods?" Her voice was expressionless.

Draco glanced up at her, "Yes, "He admitted, "but they were also children. And I..I couldn't..."

Draco leaned away and coughed harshly, fighting back the searing emotion that stung his eyes.

Hermione was silent, and Draco listened to her breathing, it was rapid and irregular. She too, it seemed, was trying to hold back an unwanted emotion.

"Did you?" She whispered.

Draco shut his eyes, "No."

Instantly she gripped his shoulders and pulled him up, and Draco stared at her in shock, their faces inches apart.

"You didn't...?" Her voice was shaking.

"No..."Draco repeated, dumbfounded at the sudden closeness between them.

Her fingernails dug into his shoulders, "Why?"

In the darkness of their hideout Draco finally met her eye, "Because...this isn't their war."

Hermione Granger's breathing was ragged on his face, and for a split second she stared into his eyes, almost daring him to admit that he was lying. Draco stared back at her, finally unashamed of his actions that had caused him to end up here.

Then before Draco realized it her lips were on his.


	4. Passion

Hermione's lips were forceful and passionate as they found his, and it took Draco only a moment to respond. Any thoughts to throw her off disappeared when she had leaned into him. Draco was lost. His arms came up and found her face, pulling Granger closer to him, and she wrapped herself into his embrace. They were frantic and rushed in their attack on the other. Her hands were already exploring his bare torso, not bothering to be gentle on his nearly healed body. He groaned into her mouth at her hastiness, and she kissed him back harder, opening her mouth to his tongue. His hands were rough, as he ran them over her body, forcing them up her shirt, loving the feel of her burning skin. She moaned into his mouth as he pulled her shirt over her head, and she dug her nails into his chest, as he attacked her bra. It was gone in an instant, and Draco was no less gentle on her newly exposed skin.

He crushed each of her breasts in his hands, making Hermione pant as she straddled him. Feeling the heat from both their lower bodies he rolled them over. He pulled his mouth from hers only after biting her lip, and attacked her chest with reckless abandon. She arched into him, her hands ripping at his bare torso and pulling at his hair. He sucked and bit at her tits, wanting to only inhale the glorious scent of her bare skin. She was moaning louder now, and he sucked her harder, his hands running down to her middle.

Her hands followed his, as Hermione arched her chest into his mouth. She ripped at his pants, yanking out the belt and pushing them down his legs. Draco, meanwhile was no less hasty, yanking her jeans from her long thighs. They both kicked off their remaining clothing and Draco dove back into her breasts one last time. Hermione was already panting, and forcefully pulled his face back to hers. He let her tongue take over his mouth, and his hands rubbed at her thighs, rubbing them eagerly in anticipation. He finally couldn't wait any more, and pulled her thighs apart, letting his hand explore.

She arched into him again as his fingers found their way into her wet pussy. Draco groaned in anticipation, biting her neck and trailing kisses back to her breasts. He worked his fingers into her, pulsing them with a rapid pattern.

"Draco..."She panted, her hands digging into his shoulder blades. He moaned, and pulled his fingers out of her, teasing her for a moment. Hermione moaned as he sucked her breasts again, and then, finally, he thrust into her. She yelled out, and he buried his face into her breasts, pausing to take in the feeling of himself wrapped inside of her. She was tight, but he knew she was far from a virgin. That was fine with him.

With a groan he began, pounding in and out of her, knowing he wouldn't last long. Draco gasped as her hands gripped at his buttocks. He complied, shifting his weight to ram into her harder and faster. She called out his name, and almost without realizing it, he returned it. Then they felt, the building sensation that blurred their eyes and quickened their heartbeats. Draco struggled to remain in control as Hermione came, but the feeling of her tightening around him was too much, and with a gasp he was pushed over the edge. With a last groan Draco collapsed.

His breathing was slow and haggard, and he rested his head between her breasts, feeling her own heartbeat still throbbing. Hermione's hands slowly found themselves on his back, and they brushed over his skin slowly. Draco swallowed, and leaned away from her, pulling himself free of her throbbing entrance. But then her hands found his shoulders and he was pulled back down, and he carefully laid down next to her. She rolled on her side and blinked at him, and Draco found himself resting his hand on her cheek.

Hermione held his eye, and smiled slowly, "Now what?" Her voice was almost sad.

Draco looked at her, his hand falling to rest on her side. Then he leaned forward and kissed her again.

"This can't change anything." He whispered into her mouth.

She kissed him back, a light feathery kiss.

"I know..."  
Then she pulled his right arm forward, and carefully kissed the faded but ever-present tattoo that stained his pale skin.


	5. Acceptance

It was only moments later, but it felt like hours, as Draco pulled away from Hermione and found his clothes. She watched him in the darkness, as he finally pulled on his mended shirt and new "jacket". She had pulled her underwear back on, and was slipping her shirt over her head, when she felt his sudden movement.

She looked up as Draco knelt in front of her, and took her head in his hands. Slowly and gently he kissed her mouth, wanting nothing more then to lie Hermione down and kiss every part of her body. In their haste he had not bothered to really explore the woman he had only just began to see.

"Good bye..." She whispered, and he hadn't responded, only wiped the lone tear from her cheek.

He stood and turned, and she had pointed out the door to him. Silently he walked towards it, feeling a heaviness in his chest that had nothing to do with what had happened earlier in the street.

"Granger..." He whispered suddenly, pulling open the door, "The war won't last forever."

Then he left, knowing that this could never be anything more then a chance meeting in the darkness.

So this was my first ever one-shot. And it is still longer then I wanted it to be…though my chapters range from 200 to 800 words. Lol. (I usually like my chapters to stay around 1000) Anyways, hope you liked it!


	6. Choices

**SO** after a very long time I realized that my first attempt at a one shot was a failure. It just didn't seem complete, and it was just too good of a plot to cut short. So I have now added a part two…and who knows, maybe more will follow.

Nonetheless, enjoy the newly revised –Darkness- a two shot dark romance. Reviews are my inspiration!

…

It was months later, and Draco had only thought of his lost weekend in the safety of the night, away from his fellow Death Eaters. Two days after his encounter with her… the enemy, the Death Eaters had caught up with him, prepared to accept Draco again. That one night, however, was constantly in his dreams, and Draco forced himself to feel no guilt when his Death Eater tasks brought him face to face with the resistance. Draco had found comfort, at least, that he had not seen her in the field, or heard of her demise.

That, at least was what he was reminding himself, as his fellow Death Eaters planned their next ambush. In the next moment, however, Dolohov appeared, panting, robes worse for wear.

"They are here!"

"What?" Snapped Lestrange, "Who is?"

"They fell for our fake trail! They are scouting the abandonded house in Ireland! We must move!"

Lestrange nodded, and pulled the mask over his face, "How many?"

"There were five I saw, but more were appearing. I think HE is there!"

At that, the whole pack of Death Eaters paused and stared at Dolohov, with a deadly thirsty look. Draco swallowed, if Potter truly was there, that could mean the end of all of this.

"Alright, let's move. Remember, only kill the extras. Any one considered valuable we must capture!" Lestrange pulled down his mask, "And Potter is not to be harmed!" With that being said, Lestrange disapparated, and one by one each Death Eater followed suit, grinning under their masks. This could bring happiness to their Lord, if all went well.

With a long exhale, Draco Malfoy finally turned on the spot, pulling his mask down. When he appeared in the field, his defenses immediately went up, for the whole field was already a hell hole. Spells shot from every direction, and Draco hardly knew who he was aiming at.

Spinning again, Draco reappeared closer to the house, shooting spells at the raggedly dressed resistance. The screams and yells of injured witches and wizards, the explosion of dark spells filled the air, and Draco's wand seemed to be working at its own accord. He hardly knew what was going on.

The next moment, the dirty and bedraggled form of Neville Longbottom appeared before him, with the most dangerous expression Draco had ever seen. Automatically his wand raised in defense as Neville shot a stunning spell at him. Draco glared at him through his mask, though inside he was shocked at Longbottom's transformation. With a nod of his head, Draco accepted the duel, and instantly shot a dark spell at Longbottom's head. Longbottom dodged it, rather ungracefully, but nonetheless managed to throw a spell back at him. Draco disapparated, narrowly missing the stream of red, and reappeared behind Longbottom. Then, seeing Longbottom aim at a fellow Death Eater, Draco automatically shot an unforgivable at his backside. Longbottom narrowly dodged the spell by diving to the ground, but Draco had no time to counter attack before he was thrown several feet back. Slamming to the ground, Draco felt his mask fall off, before he had to roll aside from another jet of green light. Panting, Draco gripped his wand harder, and shot a spell at the nearest figure. As it hit the mark Draco leaped to his feet, and joined another cloaked figure in a deal against two ragged wizards. One had the distinct features of a Weasley, and Draco felt fear inside of him as he recognized the one and only Ronald Weasley.

He had yet to see Harry Potter, but if he were here, and so was the Weasel, than without a doubt she would be too. Draco attacked anyway, as his partner yelled at him to duck a nasty spell from Weasel's mate. With a snarl Draco shot back, and the foursome began a duel of unforgivables and other dark spells. Neither had made much damage on the other side, yet Draco was impressed by Weasley's strong spells. Draco ducked at a curse from Weasley and glared at him, only to hear a blood curdling scream, and all four turned towards the noise. It was then, once again, that the ground rippled like a wave and flung the four duelers in opposite directions.


	7. Fate

The breath knocked out of him, Draco staggered up, only to find himself far off from the fight. Grasping to a rock pile near him, he straightened, gripping his wand nervously. On instinct he turned, his wand paralleling the movements of another, as the two pointed at each other. With a sharp exhale Draco looked up into the shocked eyes of his enemy. Wind gushed into his eyes and he realized that his mask was gone, and that his face was completely visible to Hermione Granger. Draco swallowed hoarsely, it was really her. She looked exhausted, but her eyes burned with the energy of battle. But her hand wavered as she stared at him, and Draco felt his own start to lower.

She licked her lips nervously and glanced around hurriedly, and Draco felt the memory of that night rush back to him. Obviously Hermione felt it too, and so, without hesitation, Draco lowered his wand. As she slowly lowered hers, Draco stepped forward, and wrapping his arms around the witch, he disapparated. As the battle field around them melted into darkness, Draco inhaled the warm scent that was Hermione Granger.

When they arrived in the Malfoy summer cabin, long abandoned throughout the war, the two enemies separated slowly. For a split second Draco wondered what the hell had made him do this. Then he saw the look in Hermione's eyes, and Draco forgot how to breathe.


End file.
